His Teacher
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Ezra is a high school senior who finds himself sexually drawn to his young hot English teacher, Ms. Aria Montgomery. Aria doesn't know what to think of this hot stud chasing after her, will she fall under his spell of rippling abs, bedazzling bedroom eyes, and charming smile?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ms. Aria Montgomery**_

**Chapter 1**

**Ezra POV**

Ezra's steel blue eyes followed the path of his English teacher as she trekked around the classroom as she gave out instructions to the homework assignment. He always did this, stared at her. And why wouldn't he? His teacher, Ms. Aria Montgomery was sexy as hell. Not to mention she was stunningly beautiful with creamy colored skin, thick long dark tresses she wore up in a bun and big bright brown eyes that sparkled with kindness, a wide mouth that was ruby red, had a figure that was shapely and high breasts that were round and full, had a very flat stomach, and had nice long legs that went on for miles. He didn't care about staring at her so openly. His dick was so hard, practically drumming in his pants.

He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her one good time, to thrust himself deep inside her, to know how it felt to be inside her heated walls, to push his way deep into her folds. He had been waiting to fuck her for the longest time. He was done waiting. He didn't care about the risk. He just wanted to fuck. Sure, there were girls his age that he had done, but he wanted a woman.

He knew she felt his eyes, felt his need. She always avoided his eyes, avoided him period. She was scared. She had heard all the rumors, had heard about all his escapades with about half of the female population in the school. What could he say, he was a whore. He was the resident bad boy that had all the girls dropping their panties for.

His reputation was infamous, especially for sleeping around. He wasn't going to make excuses for his behavior. He loved who he was. He embraced it. He was single. He had no plans on committing to a relationship.

Relationships weren't his thing. He didn't do needy girls. He hated to be hounded, to be questioned about his whereabouts. He was a free agent, and he liked it that way. He was cocky, rough around the edges. He wasn't a sentimental guy.

He had been watching Ms. Montgomery ever since he was a junior. He was a senior now. She had transferred from Englewood, Ohio to teach at Rosewood high in Pennsylvania. He wanted to know the story behind her move, to know why she had chosen Rosewood high, why Pennsylvania of all places. Rosewood, Pennsylvania wasn't the most exciting place to live. He was leaving just as soon as he graduated. It was too small, too quite. Everyone knew everyone who lived there.

For the life of him, he couldn't understand why she wasn't married, or why she wasn't seeing anyone, a boyfriend perhaps? Did she have one of those? She never talked about her personal life. She was mysterious that way. Was she in hiding? Who was she running from? How come she never talked about herself? He couldn't figure her out. He didn't know why he cared. He just wanted to do her. To say he had done a teacher.

Ezra wasn't stupid. He saw the why she watched him when she knew he wasn't looking. He saw the hunger in her big brown eyes with the inky long eyelashes, the way she craved his attention. What did she see in him besides his good looks? He wouldn't be her savior. He wasn't some knight in shining armor, a guy who could just whisk her away from all her problems. He didn't do attachments.

His bedazzling bedroom eyes glowed lustfully and a charming smile played on his lips as she walked closer to his desk as her slight husky voice carried around the whole room. She didn't come to close. She feared what he could do to her, to her body. She didn't have a good poker face, her voice wavering as she stopped beside his desk and finished her speech. He couldn't understand why she was so afraid. He wouldn't hurt her.

He just wanted to give her a pleasure. He didn't think she had ever had it good, didn't think she ever been fucked by someone like him. He could show her a good time, if she wanted. All she had to do was look at him, say the word. He always packed extra condoms. His dick swelled even more as she resumed her trek around the room.

When the class had ended, he didn't immediately pack up his things as he usually did, opting to stay after class. He didn't care about being late to his next class. He had little use for Chemistry. He watched her lazily as he stood up and gathered his stuff, sensing her nervousness to be alone with him. He had never done this. Why wouldn't she look at him? Did she find him repulsive? Was he too arrogant for her liking? What? It would be a challenge to sleep with her. She wouldn't give in to him as easily as the other girls did. She would make him work for it.

"What is it, Mr. Fitz?" she still wouldn't look at him as he approached her desk. He would fix that. "Do you not understand the homework assignment?"

Should he lie, or be honest?

Lie.

"I'm having trouble choosing a topic for my essay". Was that too much? He had never had any trouble with his homework before. He didn't care if she saw through his lie. "Would you mind staying after school to help me with it?"

Her eyes lifted to his as she studied his face meticulously. He gave nothing away. That charming smile of his came back out to play. Something flashed in her eyes before it was gone. She wasn't fooled by him, and she knew he was full of shit. How could she tell? What else did she know about him? He was always so careful with his words.

"Sadly, I think you can manage just fine on your own, Mr. Fitz". She wasn't falling into his trap. He admired her for that. His smile didn't leave his mouth as his steel blue eyes held her gaze intently. What was he trying to do, call her bluff? Make her sexually aware of him? What? She didn't back down or remove her eyes from his. "Your grades are excellent in this class".

His smiled widened, realizing the jig was up. "Fine, you caught me". A look of disappointment marred her beautiful countenance as she continued to hold his eyes with hers. "I just wanted to get you alone".

"I'm disappointed in you, Mr. Fitz". Ms. Montgomery's voice wasn't only sad, but she was hurt. Why did that bother him? He barely knew her. "I think it's best if I had you switched to another English class".

Would she really do that?

What had he done wrong?

All he wanted was to sleep with her.

Why was she making it so difficult?

It was a long shot, but deep down, he knew that she wanted him too.

"What has you so afraid of me?" his steel blue darkened with confusion. "I see the way you look at me".

It was her turn to look confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ms. Montgomery said in a strict voice as she moved back when he came around her desk to stand in front of her, pinning her back against the blackboard as his hands went above her head. He was taller than her, using his height to his advantage as she was forced to look up into his face. "Now, I want you to leave".

He wasn't going to do that.

"No". It sounded almost primal as the word left his throat. "And you're a liar, teacher".

He had never been this up close to her. It was disconcerting. She was a complication he didn't need or want. He was tormented not being able to touch her like he wanted. He wanted her willingly. He would never force her.

Being close made his dick hard again. His eyes ran over her face, taking in her beauty and everything else about her. She smelled good. He leaned his face closer to hers, his breath teasing her as his mouth brushed against her ear. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back with all her meager strength. He didn't let up.

"I could always give you detention, Mr. Fitz". She had a sharp tongue. He liked it. She shoved at his chest again as a look of panic flashed in her eyes. He finally relented and stepped back, hating the look of fear that gripped her as she flinched away from him. "I want you out of this class right now".

Why had she been afraid?

Did she think he would rape her?

He would never.

Maybe cornering her had been a bad idea.

He made a mental note in his head to never do that again. The last think he wanted was for her to be physically frightened of him. He would never cause her harm. He was a lover, not an enforcer. He didn't get off on females being scared of him. Had someone hurt her recently? Had it been an old boyfriend or husband from her past? He found himself curious to know everything about her.

"I'm no stranger to detention". That charming smile of his graced his lips again as he backed up towards the door. "And you shouldn't fear me, I'll never hurt you".

He left those words with her as he walked out the door. Who had made her afraid of men? He hoped to erase that fear. He had seen that she was sharp, but she was also vulnerable. All throughout the rest of the day, he couldn't keep his mind from Ms. Aria Montgomery. What was it about her? He had never been this taken with a girl. Technically, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman but you got his drift. How could he want to fuck her, but then turn around and help her at the same time? It was weird.

**Review and let me know if you guys liked this new Ezria story! I'm not really sure about it, but if you really love it, then I'll continue writing for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mr. Ezra Fitz**_

**Chapter 2**

**Aria**

Aria wasn't fooled by Mr. Fitz. She had known guys like him. She had heard the rumors about him. She wasn't some conquest for him to brag about to his friends. She knew his game. She wasn't going to fall for it.

Who did he think she was that she would sleep with a student? She wouldn't lose her job over him. She had no intentions of crossing the line with him. She didn't care how charming he thought he was. She saw right through him. She wasn't some naive school girl, one of his groupies.

She couldn't be won over, least of all by him. She saw how the girls acted around him, how they clung to his every word as though he was some sex god. She had never been attracted to guys like him. They were always trouble. She had learned her lesson long ago. She wouldn't go through that again. It would break her.

Was she really that unfortunate? Why did he have to be in her class? Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why did he have to be interested in her? There were plenty of other girls with looks such as hers. Surly he could find someone else to bother. She hated to attract attention to herself. What had she done to encourage him? She couldn't think of anything she had done wrong. What had given him the idea to pursue her, if you could call it that? She wasn't some prize to be won. She was sullied, trash. No one should want her.

Aria didn't fawn over his Ivy League good looks, his dark brown hair that sported an Ivy League haircut or his bedazzling bedroom eyes that were a gorgeous steel blue, his charming smiles, his towering height of six-foot-two or his muscular chest, or his pecs that were well-defined or his rippling biceps, or even his six-pack abs that were to die for. So, he was great looking, lots of guys were. She wasn't ruled by her hormones. And plus she didn't look at him like that. Going for a student would be committing career suicide. She had come too far to ruin her chances at having a normal life. She owed herself that.

Moving was a way for her to start over, to erase her past, to erase what had happened. She had sworn off men, sworn off dating. She didn't want to be caught in another situation like that again. The act of violence against her had been too much. She had barely survived. She wouldn't allow herself to fail. She wasn't scared anymore. She couldn't afford to be, couldn't keep reliving the past.

The nightmares had finally stopped plaguing her restless nights. She could finally sleep with the lights off. She didn't find comfort in her closet anymore. She didn't wake up in a cold sweat, didn't fear someone would jump out in get her, or overtake her again. She didn't have to keep re-checking to see if both the doors and windows stayed locked. She wasn't entirely free, but she was getting there.

Aria refused to get tangled up with Mr. Fitz. He was bad news. She could see the warning signs from a mile away. She didn't think it would be in her best interest to humor him. She wasn't up for any of his games. She didn't care to know what he had plan towards her. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. She didn't like to be touched, or gawked at.

Every day she tried her best to ignore him. She saw the way he looked at her. He stared at her as though he could see right through her clothes, could gauge her naked body underneath. She wasn't stupid. She could read the lust in his eyes, in those gorgeous steel blue eyes of his. It scared her. She had seen that look before; it was a look she would never be able to forget.

Every day in class she tried to steer clear of him, sometimes failing to do just that. It wasn't intentional. She didn't want anything from him. When she would look at him, it wasn't with desire. It was with concern as a teacher. He was always goofing around with his friends in class, or flirting with all the girls. She didn't think he was even aware he was doing it half of the time.

Aria took a sip from her bottled water, moaning as the cold water rushed down her parched throat. She hadn't realized she had been thirsty. She drank more water before she twisted the cap back on the bottle. She reached up to pat her neat bun, knocking away loose tendrils that came into contact with her hands. She never wore her hair down. It was way too problematic.

She finished marking papers, and then she stood up to stretch her legs. She walked around the classroom as she collected crumpled pieces of paper and threw them away. She hated to have an untidy classroom. She frowned at the chewing gum that stuck to a couple of the desks. She would have to talk to the janitor about it. It was disgusting.

She glanced down at her wristwatch to see the time. She had another class in a few minutes. She unconsciously fixed the buttons on her blouse, and then she patted down her pencil skirt, wanting to remove the wrinkles from when she had sat down. She chewed her lip as she erased and rewrote the daily objectives on the blackboard. She had never liked her handwriting. It was too script.

Aria turned around as she heard a knock at her classroom door, feeling anxious when she saw that it was Mr. Fitz. She gazed into his steel blue eyes as her heart pounded hard inside her chest. What did he want? It couldn't be anything good. He didn't look as arrogant today. What had changed? And why did she even care? Because he's your student, a voice said inside her head. She always cared for all her students. No matter how challenging they were.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Fitz?" her voice sounded overly excited, nervous. She was happy for the desk in between them. She didn't want him coming any closer to her. He unnerved her. She hated herself for being afraid of him. He was just a high school student, but he was still a man, a voice said in her head. He was capable of doing anything, possibly hurting her if she tried to put up a fight. She hoped it didn't come to that. "I hope it won't be a repeat of what happened yesterday".

He started to step closer but stopped as he saw her back away, almost falling back to get away from him. His steel blue eyes burned with questions as he watched her closely, studying her reaction to him. She looked away from him, pretending to look at something down on her desk instead. She hated that he was witnessing her odd behavior. She thought she had better control over it. She was wrong.

She had sought help, was opting to take medication and see a therapist. None of those things were helping. She really thought she was getting better, that she could finally put all of this behind her. He held up one of his hands, telling her without speaking he came in peace. She didn't know if she believed that. People were prone to lie.

"I want to know what I did to make you hate me," Mr. Fitz spoke in a low tone. For once his charming smile was absent. He couldn't understand her behavior. "You hardly look at me, why is that?"

She didn't have to answer him. He was the student, and she was the teacher. They weren't equals. She made the rules. He didn't. He didn't get to ask her personal questions. She didn't like the way he looked at her, like he could see inside her soul. She hated the intimacy of his gaze. It was too personal, too familiar.

"I don't think this should be a conversation up for discussion". There was a lack of warmth in her voice. It couldn't be helped. She didn't like addressing personal questions. "Now, if it has anything to do with the class assignments, then I would be happy to help you".

"No, it's not about the assignments you assigned". He didn't let her unfriendly tone of voice get to him. He was a man on a mission. "I want to get to know you; I want to know your life story".

Was he too forward?

He believed he was.

She raised her eyes to seek his, wanting to know what he really wanted from her.

"Then, I'm afraid I can't be of any help to you, Mr. Fitz," Aria said bluntly, not caring how harsh that sounded. She didn't want to play any of his games. She wasn't in the mood. "Wanting to know personal questions about me is considered inappropriate. I won't tolerant it".

He looked at her as though she had grown two heads.

But he wouldn't let that stop him. He wanted her. He wanted to fuck her. He had come too far to turn back now. He enjoyed a challenge. He wanted to break her defenses. He wanted to crack the hard shell she had wrapped around herself. He didn't care how long it took.

"Come out with me". He was done with beating around the bush. "You can get to know me better".

Was he insane? She would never go out with him. He was a student, her student. And he was a minor.

"I think that's enough, Mr. Fitz. I won't listen to anymore". She had gone pale white, on the verge of fainting. "What is there to know about you? I have heard all the rumors".

That wasn't fair.

She knew that.

If he was upset about her dig at him, he didn't show it. He was used to it. He didn't care what people thought of him.

"I can show you a good time". He let the words roll off his tongue, wanting her to really grasp his promise. "Have you ever had it good? I bet you haven't".

She shook her head, trying desperately to remove his words from her head as she took deep calming breaths to control her anger. She didn't like his insinuation. It was degrading. He couldn't talk to her that way. She wouldn't allow it. She was still his teacher.

"You have detention with Mr. Blake tomorrow after school". She wrote him out a detention slip. "And if you insist on having these kinds of conversations with me, again, then I would personally take it up with the principal".

"Thanks for the detention, Teacher," Mr. Fitz said with hard steel blue eyes as he snatched up the detention slip. "I really don't know why I even bothered with you".

Aria sagged with relief as she fell into her chair and watched his retreating back as he headed for the door. She didn't want to get him in trouble, but she wanted him to stop pursing her. It wasn't right. It wasn't surprising that he wanted sex from her. All guys wanted sex. She didn't want sex, not from him, or from any other man.

**I'm still not sure about this story, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Random Thoughts**_

**Chapter 3**

**Ezra**

Ezra couldn't stop thinking about Ms. Montgomery. He didn't like that she was always in his head, on his mind. It wasn't cool. He just wanted to sleep with her, to fuck her until all thoughts of her went away. He didn't want a real connection with her. He was looking for a good time, a great fuck. And he knew that Ms. Montgomery could give him that.

All week he had been trying to get at her, to make her want him as much as he wanted her. No dice. She still didn't give him the time of day. He tried using his charms on her but they didn't work. His charms didn't work on her. It was like she was immune to them, him in general. She was a hard nut to crack.

His charisma had never failed him before. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't know how to go about getting what he wanted from her. He wasn't used to this type of rejection, especially from the opposite sex. He'd tried filling the void by sleeping with other girls, but it hadn't helped. Ms. Montgomery was still the woman he wanted to have sweaty hot sex with. He wanted to thrust his dick deep inside her, to feel as her inner walls rippled with orgasmic waves around him. He wondered if she would be a snug fit, wondered if she was a biter or a scratcher, or even a screamer. He didn't care which.

He loved sex, loved how it felt to be inside a girl. The best part was when she had come, felt the way her nails cut into his shoulders as her legs tightened around his waist, and the way she clung to him as though he was giving her the best pleasure in the world. He knew he was good. It wasn't a secret. Fucking was a talent of his. He'd been fucking since his early teens.

He wondered if she knew what she did to him, how she made he feel, made him ache. Did she have a clue? Was she that unaware of her sexuality? How she drove him wild with lust? He bet she had no idea. Even the way she dressed had his dick twitching. The form fitted blouses, short pencil skirts that showed off her incredible long legs, and the sexy low heels she wore. The combination had him foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. He had no control of his eyes, over his body when he was in the same room as her. What he wanted to do to her would scare her. But he didn't want her scared of him.

What did she think? Did she think he would just go away? That he would stop chasing after her? Stop wanting her? Fat chance of that happening, he still wanted her. He wanted her badly. He had no intentions of doing that. It wasn't in his nature to give up. He always went after the things he wanted. He didn't care. He never let anything stop him.

Ezra wanted to know what Ms. Montgomery thought of him. Did she truly hate him? She looked at him as though she did. He couldn't understand it. She didn't know him well enough to hate him. What had he done to have earned her dislike of his character? Had he offended her in some way? He didn't think he had. This year was the only time he had ever spoken to her, had pursued her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he caught the basketball in his hands and took it to the hoop, easily scoring three points. He played hard as he ran back and forth down the gleaming basketball court, hearing as the boisterous crowd shouted his name. He'd always loved at home games, loved having the full support of his whole team behind him. He felt the rush, the fast pacing of his heart as he took possession of the ball again and swerved around two players who were trying to double team him. He wouldn't let himself be cornered. He would give his teammates this win tonight. They deserved it.

He loved every second of the game, loved how the ball felt in his hands. Basketball was his passion. He was the star athlete at Rosewood high. He had put his team on the map. Everyone in town came out to see them dominate their opponents time after time. He was the rising star, the one who brought out the recruiting scouts.

He was being scouted, wanted by all the big shot colleges to play on their basketball team. He could see them in the crowd now, their eyes watching him, following him as he scored another three pointer as the crowd went wild. Sweat dripped from his temples, running into his eyes as he jumped up and knocked the other team's ball from going into the hoop. His whole body was drenched in it; his player's uniform clung to his body as though it was a second skin glued to him. Thunderous screams greeted his ears as he blocked the ball again. He stayed focused on the ball as it bounced off the tip of the rim, and then he caught it in his hands.

Ezra was fast as he worked the ball and stormed down the other end of the court, dribbling and signaling to his players what was about to go down. He was more than ready to end the game. He pushed up on his toes and released the ball as it flew through the air and delivered the winning shot for them to win the game. He did a little victory dance as he pumped his fists in the air and smiled arrogantly as his teammates surrounded him and celebrated with him. He was still fisting the air when he headed for the locker room.

He had already anticipating the girls from the cheerleading squad would try to corner him so he crept out the back of the gym, and then he walked towards the darkened parking lot. For once he wasn't looking for sex or a good time. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to party with any of the guys on the team either. They could go and have fun without him. He wouldn't miss anything special.

Ezra was in the process of turning a corner when he bumped into something soft, solid. He reached for the unidentified female before she could fall back on her ass. He knew it was a female from the structure of her body. His hands roamed over her body to check for any injuries as she fought against him. She fought like a hellcat, like he was trying to hurt her. It was too dark to see her face.

He received several blows to the face, punches to the stomach, and kicks to his legs and ankles. She fought with everything she had. He tried calming her with his voice but she didn't recognize him. It was only when she started to scream that he knew who she was. It was Ms. Montgomery. The level of screams that pierced the night nearly shattered his eardrums.

It was becoming difficult to keep a hold on her. He pulled her thrashing body closer to his as he dragged her over to the little light that was offered in the parking lot. She stopped screaming her head off and stopped fighting him once she got a look at his face. He released her once she had calmed down. He hated seeing the look of terror on her beautiful face. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand why she had attacked him like that.

Ezra knew he was breathing hard as his steel blue eyes studied her face. She tore her eyes from his. She refused to look at him. He knew why. She was ashamed of her behavior, the way she had acted towards him. She had been on high alert, afraid someone would come out of the shadows to harm her. What had happened to her? Had she been attacked before? Had someone hurt her? Those thoughts made him sick.

Questions formed on the tip of his tongue but he forced them back down. He knew she wouldn't answer. She was a very private woman. She kept to herself. She never revealed any personal information about herself. Why was that exactly? What did she have to hide? Who had done a number on her? Made her so afraid? He wanted answers but he wasn't likely to get them. Not from her. She would tell him nothing.

He had to respect that. He didn't have to like it, but he had to respect her wishes. There was no way he would force the situation. She had to tell him on her own time. He watched as she inched away from him, putting distance between her body and his. He could tell that his closeness made her very uncomfortable. She didn't like to be touched, or to have her space invaded. Why was that? She wormed away again. He didn't try to stop her.

Why had she been at the school so late? Had she seen his basketball game? He couldn't remember seeing her in the crowd of people. She didn't look like the type to go to basketball games or any other game in general. He would have remembered seeing her there. She wasn't hard to miss in a sea of people. She was way too sexy, too goddamn beautiful. He had never been so awestruck by a woman before. It was a little unsettling to say the least.

His eyes ran over her body shamelessly, taking in the familiar tight fitted blouse and pencil skirt, and low heel shoes. His dick grew hard. It was hot and heavy in his pants. He couldn't help being sexually drawn to her. She was every teenage boy wet dream. He wanted to be inside her, to know what it felt like to fuck her, to fuck her into next week. His dick throbbed harder.

"I didn't mean to scare you". It was hard to catch his breath. She looked over at him, her big brown eyes losing their fear as she gauged his sincerity. "Why are you here so late? Were you at the game tonight?"

She shook her head and took another step back from him. He felt bad, like the world biggest jackass. He hadn't meant to frighten her. Had she not believed him when he had said he wouldn't hurt her, apparently not in his case? Did he really come off as untrustworthy? Did she really see him as the big bad monster? He didn't know what to think of that. He hated that he was so small in her eyes, that she feared him. He didn't like that, didn't like the fact he was so bothered by her.

"I can see that now," Aria said with a tight smile. "And no, I had some papers to grade".

He didn't show it, but he was let down that she hadn't seen him play. What had he expected? She simply wasn't interested in him, or anything that involved having fun. He didn't think she knew the term. She was too serious, too scare to feel. She had never gone to any of the after school activities. From observing her, he could tell she didn't like to be around large crowds. She preferred to be alone, to stay out of sight. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

"That's too bad. It was one of our better games". It was out of habit that his steel blue gaze roamed over her face. She was a stunning woman for someone her age. She was only thirteen years older than him. He ached to possess her, to be inside of her innermost sacred walls. "Yours truly was the star of the game".

His smile was smug as she gave an eye roll, disliking his arrogance as she searched for her car keys inside her purse.

"Goodnight, Mr. Fitz," Ms. Montgomery said in a frosty tone as she walked away from him. He followed after her, not missing how her body tensed as he drew up beside her. He didn't comment on it. He thought it would be best if he left well enough alone. He honestly didn't know her history. And, he had scared the shit out of her for one night. "Let's not play these games again, Mr. Fitz, or I'll be force to give you detention again. Don't make me do that".

He didn't like how she hated him. She was the only female teacher that gave him a hard time. He couldn't figure out what he had done to her. What had he done to make her hate him so much? He wished it didn't mess with him, but it did. Her dismissal of him hurt. He was still nursing his hurt feelings when they came to a stop at her Red Nissan.

"Why don't you like me?" his voice was low, gravelly as he placed a hand on top the hood of her car. "Why won't you look at me when you speak to me?"

He moved closer towards her, wanting her to feel him. She inched away instead.

"Are you going to allow me to go home Mr. Fitz, or do I need to call the police?" Ms. Montgomery asked furiously as she held up her cell phone in one hand. She still wouldn't look at him. "I really don't enjoy treating you this way, but you're not giving me any choice".

Was she that afraid of him?

"Then why do you?" he wasn't angry when he asked this. He made the mistake of reaching out to touch her cheek, a soft caress before she pulled her face away. Her gorgeous big brown eyes burned into his as she looked up at him. "You really are the most stunning woman I have ever seen".

She tore her gaze away, looking uncomfortable with his assessment of her. She hated to be gawked at.

"You have to stop saying these things to me" she murmured as she tucked her phone back into her purse. "You have to stop with the looks. It isn't right".

He couldn't stop.

He wouldn't touch her again.

"I can't". He needed to be honest with her. She had to know what he wanted from her. "I've never wanted to sleep with someone so badly".

She looked physically ill as her eyes came back to his face. She had gone ghostly white as terror filled her enormous brown eyes. She pressed back against her car to get away from the intense hunger look in his eyes. She appeared so small, so vulnerable up next to him. He tried hard to dial down the want in his eyes, seeing how much it scared her. She looked relieved when he pushed off from her car and created some distance between her body and his.

"I want you to stop this, to stop all of this," Ms. Montgomery said in a shaky voice as she pulled open her car door and got in. "I can never give you what you want"

He watched on as she drove off into the darkness, trying to decipher the full impact of her words, the secretive message behind them. Why couldn't she give him what he wanted? What was stopping her? She had to know he would never hurt her, that he would never force her into anything she didn't want. He may sleep around a lot, but he still had some respect for himself. What was it about her that had his head gone? And he wanted to stay away from her, but he couldn't. He still wanted to fuck her, to plunge himself so deep that he lost himself inside her. He wanted to kiss her brazenly, to cover her body with his as he pumped in and out of her wet heat, pushing his way inside as he spoke to her in French.

Ezra tore his eyes away as soon as her taillights couldn't be seen anymore. A pang resounded in his chest as he watched as she left him behind. Her intentions couldn't be any clearer. The cool night air played over him as he walked towards truck in the darker part of the parking lot, occasionally looking around in search of other occupants in the vicinity. They weren't any. Everyone had gone home. He and Ms. Montgomery had been the last ones to leave. His teeth chattered from the cold as he pulled up the collar to his jacket and got into his truck, placing his sport's bag into the passenger seat, and then he started up the engine and headed home.

**There you go another chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts! I'm still not feeling this story, but I'll continue writing if you guys really want to read more. The only downside is that the updates are going to be slow. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Want to Know You**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Aria**_

Aria couldn't stop replaying Mr. Fitz's words inside her head, her throat closing up as sheer terror filled her belly as she controlled the rush of nausea that threatened to topple out. She felt sick. She was going to be sick as she ran to the bathroom and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, ignoring the aching of her knees as it met the hard floor. She heaved into it, releasing the oatmeal and strawberries she'd had that morning. She hadn't been able to eat anything else. She hadn't wanted to. She didn't have much of an appetite as of late. She was losing weight, it showed, especially in her face. All of her clothes were becoming too big for her.

She was paler than normal, her red wide lips bloodless. She had bags underneath her eyes, signs of lost sleep. She was functioning like a zombie, barely functioning at all. She had gone through a lot, a seen a lot, had a lot done to her. She couldn't do this, she didn't want to. She didn't like that Mr. Fitz wanted her, wanted to sleep with her. The thought made her throw up again, heaving until she couldn't anymore. Her head swam as she gripped the sides of the toilet with her ice cold fingertips.

The thought of sex made her stomach churn again. That he would want that from her made her numb. It made her sick. Her heart ached with sadness. Flashbacks of rough hands, foul breath, and violent slaps to the face had her curling up into a ball on the floor as the odor of vomit filled her nostrils and tears blurred her vision. She was a total wreck, pathetic was what she was. She stood up on wobbly knees as she forced her legs to work, and then she stumbled into her plain looking living room. She still hadn't bothered to unpack her very few things.

She grappled with the telephone as she called in sick. There was no way she could work in her present condition. She had never missed a day of work, but today she simply couldn't do it. She hoped her students understood. She hated letting them all down. It was a shame she couldn't get her shit together. She had always adored teaching children, broadening their minds and their vocabulary. She hated being weak, sick to her soul. She had been strong once. It had been so long ago.

Aria mourned the woman she had once been, that young naive woman who had had big plans, dreams, and hopes. All those ambitions had gone straight to hell. She wasn't the same person anymore, and she couldn't go on pretending she hadn't changed. It was written all over her. She was vulnerable. She even looked weak, delicate. She was sure people saw it, especially Mr. Fitz. She had caught the way he'd looked at her, he saw into her.

Those piercing steel blue eyes saw everything, things she didn't want him to ever see. She didn't want him to want her, to desire her. She was damaged goods, no one should want her, least of all see her in a sexual way. Her head pounded, the pain knocking the breath from her chest as she sank down onto the couch and rocked back and forth. She wrapped her arms about herself, trying her hardest to dislodge the ache inside her head. She fought to breathe, fought to control her clammy hands as they trembled.

Aria undid the tight bun at her nape; the luxurious strands tumbled down her back as she sifted her fingers through the silk like tresses. She hadn't worn her hair down since she was a girl. Having her hair down made her neck hot, made it sweat. She blew out a breath, it stank. The vomit smell still clogged her mouth as she got up to brush her teeth. She cupped her hands as water filled her palms and doused her face with it. The water was cold and felt great as it trickled down her feverish face. She reveled in the feel of it.

She pulled off the restricting blouse she had on and tugged down her skirt along with it, selecting a shirt that was way too big for her, and a pair of night pants. She chewed her lip as she did laundry. She loved doing laundry. It calmed her. She ignored the hunger pangs in her stomach. She wasn't hungry. She couldn't eat. Just thinking of food made her sick.

She folded up the clean clothes, and then she put them away. Her hands hungered for more to do. She did some light house cleaning, inhaling the smell of cleaning supplies as the chemicals filled the entire apartment. She also got down on her hands and knees and scrubbed the floors throughout the medium sized apartment. She was hot and sweaty by the time she was done. She stripped herself bare and stepped under the shower to wash all the sweat and grime away. She felt much better afterwards.

It was noon when she padded into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She liked her coffee black with extra cream and extra sugar. She blew the steam away as she took small cautious sips, moaning deeply as the dark liquid ran down her throat. It warmed her belly as she crawled up onto the sofa and drew up her knees beneath her. Her fingers gripped the mug with care as her eyes started to droop. She stifled a yawn with her hand. She sank more into the couch, loving the feel of the soft cushion against her body. She dozed off and on, never loosening her grip on the cup.

She woke as a knock sounded at the door. She drained the rest of the coffee as she unfurled her limbs and got to her feet. She winced as her body screamed in protest from remaining in the same position too long. She sat down the mug, before trudging over to the door. She peeked through the little peephole, seeing who it could be. She froze as though she was a deer caught in headlights, her mind racing as sickness gripped her once more. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to answer, but the persistent knock came again. Her breath came out in a rush as she leaned her head against the door, swaying on her feet as her hand grasped the door handle.

So many thoughts ran through her mind. How did he find her? How did he know she was home? How did he find where she lived? She hadn't told anyone, no one except the school. But they wouldn't give out her information, not without her permission. Another knock came. She ignored it for now. What did he want? She spied through the peephole again, making out those Ivy League good looks. She wrestled with whether or not to open the door. She didn't trust him, didn't trust anyone.

Would he hurt her if she allowed him in? Would he force himself on her? He had already made his intentions known. Was she even able to stop him if he were to rape her? A sour taste filled her mouth as she broke out in a cold sweat. Not again, a voice in her head screamed. She hated being scared, helpless. It would hurt. It had hurt the first time when detective Wilden had raped her. She was glad that monster was put away in prison where he belonged. Though that knowledge still didn't make her feel safe. She would never feel safe again.

She took a deep breath, and then she opened up the door, blocking the entrance with her small body. She felt so small compared to him as his intense steel blue gaze ran over her. He towered over her. She had to crane her neck just to look up at him. She wasn't able to hide the fear in her big brown depths. She wanted him to leave. What was he doing out of school? He moved closer to her and she bit her lip as she stood her ground. It took a lot of effort not to flinch away from him. She wouldn't let him scare her.

His bedazzling bedroom eyes continued to grace her form, none of her went unnoticed. It made her uncomfortable, seeing the lust in those beautiful steel blue eyes. It was as though he could see the secrets she was hiding. The ones she hid from the world. He didn't come any closer and she was thankful for it. He obviously saw how nerves he made her.

Her body tensed, her body held so that she could be ready for flight at any giving time. She was on high alert, her eyes darting over his shoulders and around them as she thought of ways to escape if anything went south with him. Other escape routes formed inside her head, her mind silently counting down the seconds. She could see that he knew what she was thinking, his eyes full of maturity. How come she had never seen it before? She really looked at him, looked past those great looks and youthful but also masculine face. She realized at that moment, he wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't rape her. Her body lost some of its stiffness but she still remained alert.

Aria moved back and let him into the undecorated, barely furnished apartment. He shot her a charming smile as his eyes zoomed around with interest, taking in all her belongings. She didn't have much. She didn't need much. She just needed enough to get by. She had never allowed anyone into her apartment. She had trust issues.

Her troubled, slightly anxious eyes didn't falter from him. She noticed he carried a big brown grocery bag in one hand as he moved over towards her kitchen as though he owed the place. He was very arrogant, commanding. She didn't know if she liked those qualities in him. He walked with a purpose, his powerful long legs eating up the space in a manner of minutes. She followed closely on his heels, still not able to trust his intentions.

She watched on from a distance as he started to unload the grocery bag, taking every item of food out. He had brought a lot of things for her. She couldn't understand why. Why had he done that? She could make out a packet of boneless chicken breast, a box of egg noodles and a carton of chicken broth, and fresh vegetables. Those were the items for a chicken noddle soup. Was he making that for her? Did he cook? He looked as though he lived in a kitchen as he moved around it so experimentally as he went about pulling out a number of pots and pans, and cutlery.

No one had ever cooked for her before. She always had to fend for herself. She didn't grow up with loving parents. She had never known them. She had been abandoned when she'd been a baby. She had gone through a lot of foster homes. They had been the worse, every single one of them. The system had failed her. She'd been happy when she had come of age. She had been able to make her own way, provide for herself as she had always done.

No one had cared enough about her. To them, she simply hadn't mattered. No one in the system did. She leaned her hip against the kitchen counter as he cut up the vegetables nicely with perfect precision. He looked totally relaxed in her kitchen, occasionally glancing at her. She didn't shy away from his gazes, not liking how those looks made it difficult for her to breathe. It felt as though her stomach was doubled up in knots. She didn't want to be hyperaware of him. She wanted to remain neutral where he was concern.

She broke contact first, not missing the disarming smile he flashed. She moved over to the wall to better observe him. She pressed back against the opposite wall as he poured in the chicken broth, and then he stirred it with a wooden ladle. He went light on the seasoning, not wanting to overdo it. She ran strained fingers through her long straight dark hair and chewed her lip again. She couldn't understand why she was allowing him to be familiar with her. Mr. Fitz being in her apartment wasn't appropriate, or right. She had to stop him.

Aria's train of thoughts were lost as he stepped back from the stove and laid his jacket down onto the counter top. She looked frightened and on the verge of bolting from the room as she gazed his rippling triceps and biceps, the t-shirt that stretched across his muscular chest and well-defined pecs, and highlighted the six-pack abs he sported. His back was very broad, almost appealing to her. His denim jeans rode low on his lean hip bones, and traveled down to his sneakers. She forced her eyes back up his body, her eyes colliding with his. Her creamy cheeks heated with embarrassment. He had caught her eyeing his body. She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea; she didn't want him in that way, didn't want anyone in that way.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Fitz," she asked. Her voice was very subdued. "How did you find out where I lived?"

Steel blue eyes caressed brown ones.

"I heard you were sick, so I wanted to make you some chicken noddle soup to make you feel better," he said as he went back to stirring the large pot of chicken noddle soup. The nice aroma rushed up to Aria's nostrils, but she wasn't hungry. "And I was in the office when you called into work sick. So, when no one was looking, I might have peeked into the staff files to find out your address".

She couldn't say she wasn't surprised. He was the type that always did what he wanted. No matter the consequences.

"You can't be here". She wanted him to leave. She couldn't be alone with him anymore. Just being alone with him made her uncomfortable. Everything about him scared her. Her home was her safe place. She didn't want to feel fear in it. "I think you need to leave".

He ignored her request.

"Try this," he said as he held up the wooden ladle for her to taste the hot soup. She refused, turning her head away when he took a step towards her rigid form. "I promise you, it isn't poisoned or drugged".

How was she to know that? She didn't know him. She didn't trust him.

She didn't budge or open her mouth for him. The chicken noddle soup looked amazing and smelled good as well, but she didn't want any. He looked semi frustrated at her refusal to try his soup, slightly offended that she thought he had bad intentions towards her. He would never cause her harm. He wasn't that kind of guy. He just wanted to know her. He had never cooked for another person before, most of all, a woman. He wasn't a domestic guy. He'd never done nice things for people.

"Please, just leave". She hated begging. It made her sound weak, like she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. "You have already broken enough rules as it is. Don't make me report you to the principal".

That damnable charming smile of his was gone.

"Why do you want me gone so badly?" Mr. Fitz asked with hard steel blue eyes. In three long strides he had her backed against the wall, his hands on either side of her face. She was scared, felt cornered. She squeezed her eyes tightly together, waiting for the blows to her face. She was breathing too heavily as her chest rose and fell. She waited for the sounds of her clothes ripping, the cruel feel of his hands on her body. "I want to know you, Ms. Montgomery. I have never met another woman like you. You're very beautiful, sexy as hell".

She kept her eyes closed.

"It's inappropriate". He smelled purely of male and exotic spice. The scent of him made her feel strange. Even his breath was very pleasing. "You should have never gone through staff files. They are private for a reason. They aren't for the eyes of students. You could have gotten expelled, or worse kicked off the basketball team".

She'd remembered he was captain of Rosewood's high basketball team. His eyes searched hers intensely as he pushed up against her stiff form, loving the feel of her. He could feel the panic rolling off her, but he hadn't meant to scare her. He just wanted brief contact with her. Her hands came up to shove him back from her. She didn't like him invading her space. She began to shake as he brushed up harder against her, her back biting into the wall as she came into contact with it. He didn't like her being afraid of him, he could clearly see something had traumatized her, ward her off on human contact.

"I don't give fuck about the rules, or about what's right or wrong. I never had". She didn't like the fact he was looking deep inside of her. "Would you really report me to the principal?"

She would.

"Yes, I would". Her voice was so matter of fact. "Please, just take your soup and leave my apartment".

He eyed her closely, his breath trailing along her stunning countenance.

"I have no right to ask you this, but open up those big brown gorgeous eyes of yours" he said gravelly, ghosting his fingertips across her closed lids. She shuddered inwardly from the gentle strokes of his fingertips against her sensitive flesh. She stopped breathing, going absolutely still. She didn't try to fight. There was no use. She didn't have a chance against his strong build. She just wanted it over with. She squeezed her quavering thighs together, anticipating his rough intrusion into her body. The pain would be unbearable. She wouldn't cry, wouldn't shed a single tear. She went numb all over as she choked back a scream. She wouldn't scream. Screaming didn't help, it never did. She could already imagine the weight of his body on top hers, of his fast and harsh thrusts. Once more, she was dying inside. She should have never invited him into her apartment. They would say she wanted it, that she asked for it. No matter how painful it would be, she wouldn't report it. She liked Rosewood. She didn't want to run again. All she had to do was give him what he wanted. She didn't think he would want her for a second time. "I want ever hurt you".

She opened her eyes again, wanting to believe him, but she didn't. She didn't say anything. She stayed silent.

"I want to fuck you". The words were spoken huskily, his bedazzling bedroom eyes staring back at her lustfully as they darkened with more heat. "I want to feel myself deep inside you".

She went paler than she already was, her big eyes growing rounder and rounder as scarce air rushed back into her lungs.

"Where do you want me?" Aria couldn't hide the fact she was afraid. She didn't appear to be there in the same room with him. It felt as though she was outside of her body, observing everything that was happening. "Do you want me on the kitchen counter, or the couch, or in my bedroom?"

She looked so distant, so far away.

"I'm not going to rape you" he said a bit angrily, mad that she thought he was capable of doing something as vile as that. He wasn't a monster. She thought he was, but he wasn't. He didn't want her by force. He wanted it to be a mutual agreement between them. "Do you really believe I'll force myself on you? I have never raped a girl. All the girls I have ever slept with were always willing".

Her silence spoke for her.

He shook his head in bafflement and stepped away from her, finally creating space between them. He stared at her with pity, with anger for a few seconds longer, before snatching up his jacket from off the counter top, and then he stormed out. She unfroze her body and went to go lock and padlock the door behind him. She constantly hated living in fear. Detective Wilden had done that to her. She knew she would never ever be the same again. She was no longer able to trust. She would always be looking over her shoulder, scared someone else might attack her. What he had done to her had shattered her whole world. She would never be fooled again, especially not by great looks and charming deceptive smiles.

**Sorry for the long wait guys but I have been very busy with school. Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! And I'm sorry to say that I'm still not feeling this story, so I might or might not finish it. I don't have any motivation for it to tell you the truth. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frustration To Its Core**_

**Chapter 5**

**Ezra**

Frustration was a very powerful emotion. Ezra was frustrated with everything, with Ms. Montgomery especially. She wouldn't let him near her. She didn't want to be touched, or be stared at. She wouldn't even accept his generosity. Being generous was new for him. He'd never done a special deed in his entire life. He didn't like the way she was changing him.

It had never taken this long to get something that he wanted. Sex had always been up for grabs. Not with Ms. Montgomery. She was different. He liked it. Fucking her wasn't all he wanted. He wanted to know her as a person, as a woman. He needed it like he needed air to breathe. He just had to find a way to get around her defenses.

He gave it a week before he started pursing her again. He wanted to catch her off guard, for her to think that he had given up. He wanted her to know he was serious in wanting her. He had never gone this long without sex. Sure, he could sleep with any girl, but he didn't just want any girl, he wanted Ms. Montgomery. She was what he wanted. The ache for someone else had never been so great. It scared him, to know he could be so into someone.

Ezra didn't let his eyes linger on her throughout the class period. He focused on his work instead. He didn't even fool around with his buddies. He wanted to impress her, to prove to her that he could be serious, that he did care about his education that he wanted to graduate, and that he valued her as a teacher. She was a great teacher. He felt her passion as she taught, her big bright brown eyes touching every student in the classroom as she wandered around the room in full excitement. He noticed that about her, that she seemed a lot happier when she taught students. A smile stretched across her wide mouth, her ruby lips looking succulent as ever. He wondered what they would taste like, how her mouth would feel on his if he were to kiss her.

On their own accord, his darkened steel blue eyes ran over her body. She was wearing the usual form fitting blouse, a pencil skirt, and low heels. Her lustrous dark straight hair was up in a bun, soft tendrils swept her forehead and neck. He had seen the silky tresses down. Her hair went down to her back. He had wanted to run his fingers through the glossy mass, to know if it felt as soft as it appeared. He had never seen hair so beautiful, so full of life, almost radiant.

He found her incredibly sexy. Everything about her was sexy. He loved the way she walked, the gentle sway of her hips. She had the cutest ass he had ever laid eyes on. He especially liked the sound of her voice. It was soft, tough, and assertive whenever she spoke. Every time she spoke his dick got hard. He wanted to hear her whisper words into his ear while he fucked her.

Ezra wanted to hear her speak his name as he made her come. He wanted to feel her small body on top his as she rode him hard. He had never allowed a girl to ride him, to dominate him. Ms. Montgomery was the commanding type. He was always open to trying new things. He wanted to know the noises she'll make. He pictured her naked, hot and writhing beneath him as they went for round three. He wanted to crouch in-between her legs, to taste her on his tongue as he had never done with anyone else.

He didn't want her to be scared of him. He would never harm her. He wanted her to trust him, to let him in. There were so many things he didn't know about her. He wanted to know her deepest secrets, wanted to know what she was hiding. He would give anything to know more about her.

He stayed behind after class when the other students had left the classroom and headed to their next classes. She gave him an inquiry look, before she went around collecting completed worksheets. He joined her, steering clear of her personal space. He didn't let himself get too close. She took the papers from him, taking care not to touch his fingers in the process. She gave him an appreciative smile when she had piled them away. His breath stilled in his chest, his eyes soaking up that smile of hers. She had never smiled at him before.

"Thanks," Ms. Montgomery said as she folded her arms over her breasts and hooked one foot behind her right ankle. "You didn't have to".

He was still dazed by the smile she had given him. He found that he liked her smiles.

"You're welcome, Teacher". He gave one of his charming smiles in return. "And I wanted to".

"Well, I thank you for all your help," Ms. Montgomery said as she turned around to erase the blackboard. He waited for her to say more. He didn't know why. "You should get going. You don't want to be late to your next class".

He didn't leave.

"I heard you're one of the teachers chaperoning the dance Saturday night," Ezra said as he played with one of the many knickknacks on her desk. She spared him a look over her shoulder. "If you're dancing, I want you to save one dance for me. I can imagine your dance card is going to be filled up".

She turned back around to write the study notes onto the blackboard, and then she scribbled the objectives beneath it.

"I'm there to chaperone, not dance Mr. Fitz," Ms. Montgomery vexed as she turned back around to face him again. "And I'm sure they'll be plenty of young ladies for you to dance with".

Why did she always have to bring up other girls?

Did his past involvement with other girls bother her? He doubted it. She had made it clear she wasn't interested in him.

He stepped much closer towards her, seeing the alert in her big brown eyes as her fingers clutched tightly around the chalk. It was a wonder she didn't break it in half with the force of her grip. He stopped. He didn't advance anymore towards her. He wasn't trying to scare her. Why was she so uncomfortable around him, anytime he came near her? She had to know he wouldn't hurt her. Questions swam in his eyes as he frowned at her.

She watched him closely; afraid he would move towards her again. Her eyes left his to dart around the room as though she was getting ready to flee. He could feel her distrust in him. Tension rolled off her as she began gathering up her stuff in a hasty manner to leave. She looked pale, sick as her delicate hands fumbled and shook as she stuffed worksheets and essays into her leather satchel briefcase. Was she not staying for the remainder of her classes? His frustration crept out as the frowned deepened on his handsome face.

"I don't want to dance with those other girls, I want to dance with you," Ezra said frustratingly as he fisted the strap of his backpack. "I want to know how it feels to have your body close to mine, to see how we will fit together".

She went even paler, her breath coming out in heavy pants as she put the last pen into her bag.

"Then that's rather unfortunate," she whispered, refusing to meet his eyes. "If you will excuse me, I'm not feeling so well".

It was stupid of him, but he blocked her pathway to the door. Those beautiful bright brown eyes rushed up to clash with steel blue ones. He was frightening her, but he wanted her to know she couldn't just walk away from him, like he didn't matter at all. He hated the way she treated him, like he was an ant she could squash out with one of her heels. He wouldn't be ignored, not by her. He wanted her to really see him, to see him as a man. He wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her.

He wanted to fuck her like it would be his last time. His eyes were so intense, so steely blue as he peered into her eyes. Unconsciously, he walked up to her. She backed away but he kept coming towards her, backing her into one corner of the classroom. He didn't care about being seen. All he cared about was finally having her, tasting her. He was standing close now. He inhaled her sweet scent. She was so sexy, so unattainable. He didn't dare touch her.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to know you?" he asked in a deep husky voice as his eyes dropped to her wide mouth. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her tongue in his mouth. He had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. He leaned his head down to hers, still not touching her. "Why do you hate me so much? Have I offended you in some way? I know that I can be arrogant".

She pulled her head back.

"I don't want you to know me," Ms. Montgomery said as her voice cracked. "Please. Leave me alone".

He ached to touch her to run his fingers down her arm.

"Why can't I know you?" Ezra wanted her to look at him. "I wish I could, but I can't".

She flinched when his hand reached out to tuck a silky strand behind her left ear.

"I-I don't hate you," she said as she gazed up into his face. "I don't hate any of my students".

He wasn't just one of her students.

"I'm more than that, you know that, and I know that". He laid his hand against her neck, feeling as she trembled. "I won't hurt you".

He could read the unsureness in her eyes.

"You shouldn't touch me like this". He understood the warning. "I don't like being touched".

He knew that.

"Can I kiss you?" all he wanted was her permission. "I've dreamt about kissing you".

Fear was still present in her eyes.

"I don't know". Her voice sounded so far away, so uncertain as her eyes held his. "I just want to go home".

And just like that he moved away. He hated the desperation in her voice, how she looked so small compared to him. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he would force himself on her. He would never do that. Yes, he wanted to have sex with her, but he also wanted to know everything about her, wanted her to know everything about him too. He didn't know how to make her see that.

"Come out with me?" he asked. "We can go anywhere you feel is safe".  
He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No". He closed his eyes as she uttered the word. "Not only are you my student, but you're also a minor".

Did his age really matter? He was seventeen. He didn't care that she was his teacher, that she was an older woman. She was sexy as hell. Everything about her intrigued him. No other female had ever captured his attention the way Ms. Montgomery had. She frustrated him, kept him coming back for more rejection.

"I knew you were going to say that". He reopened his eyes to find her gazing up into his face, her expression indecipherable as she tried to gauge his mood. "What if I don't care about all that? What if I just want to be with you, to have you? What if I want to know you? I'll settle for talking if that's all you can offer me".

She was so god damn stunning that he had struggle with himself not to touch her again.

"Just talking isn't your thing," Ms. Montgomery said as though she knew him. She didn't. "I've heard the rumors about you, about you and the girls in this school. I know that all you want from them is sex. Sex is the only thing they seem to think you're willing to offer them. Is that true? Have you ever been in a serious relationship? Do you find it difficult to be real with someone, to connect with someone on a personal level? Why does it always have to be physical with you? You have a brilliant mind. You have endless possibilities out in front of you. You shouldn't sell yourself so short".

He didn't like the way she was able to see him. Her analysis of him was spot on, but he didn't like her judging him without knowing him. Her quick judgment of him hurt. He didn't usually let what others said about him bother him, but for some reason, Ms. Montgomery's opinion of him mattered. He didn't like it. He'd never cared about the rumors circulating around about him. He wasn't looking for a girlfriend, or a serious commitment. Every girl had known that before getting involved with him.

"How can you judge me when you don't even know me?" he asked angrily, not able to keep the anger back any longer. He had expected better from her. "How does that saying go, not to judge a book by its cover? It sounds as though you already made up your mind about me. I thought you were different, but I guess the jokes on me. See, I'm pretty good at reading someone but my meter's off when it comes to you. You don't have to worry; I won't ever bother you again".

He roared his frustration out once he left the school building in long strides, his feet sinking into the mossed grass. He wasn't going to his next two classes. He braced both of his hands down onto the hood of his truck as he let out deep breaths, hoping it would calm him. He was done. He wasn't taking anymore rejection. Not from Ms. Montgomery, not from anyone. He wasn't going to kiss her ass anymore.

**I actually loved this chapter. What did you guys think of it? Please review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Want You So Much**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Aria**_

Aria couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to Mr. Fitz. She had been wrong to judge him too harshly. He hadn't deserved it. He was still her student for Christ sakes. He had been right; she didn't know much about him. She had seen the shock and hurt in that steely gaze, had felt the anger that he had radiated off of him.

Who was she to judge him, to point fingers? She was far from being prefect. She was sullied, damaged goods. No one should want her, not even Mr. Fitz. She was too uptight, afraid of her own shadow. Everything that went bump in night scared the hell out of her. Any unfamiliar noises had her cowering into a ball at the foot of her bed.

She was a mess. She wasn't brave. She was pathetic. She had been violated, raped in the worse possible way imaginable. She hadn't asked for it. She could still hear the sounds of her clothes tearing, smell detective Wilden's foul breath against her neck, and feel his callous intrusion into her body as he pulled her clamped legs apart roughly. She had screamed and he had smacked her hard across the face. His thrusts had torn her insides; the white hot pain had been unbearable. She had bled a lot.

Screaming had only earned her more vicious slaps to the face. None of her next door neighbors had heard her screams, her cries for help. She had been an idiot to trust him. She hadn't known to fear him. He had been a cop, a detective of the Englewood PD. She had thought she could trust him. He had fooled her.

She had allowed him into her house a number of times. She had even gone out with him once or twice. She couldn't remember. How many times had he staked out her neighborhood, stalked her? He had won her over with his great looks and charming personality. She should have known something was off with him. Something in her gut had tried to warn her of him. She just hadn't listened to it, hadn't listened to that gut feeling.

Every day since then she was still paying for it. She was sick of looking over her shoulder, so scared that she could be raped again. It was hard for her to trust anyone. Darren Wilden had taken that from her. He had also stolen what she had always wanted, the chance to have children. She had been devastated when her doctor had first told her the horrible news. All she remembered was she had been shattered. It had felt like her heart had been ripped to shreds.

She'd known the evil that had lurked just beneath the surface. She had seen it first-hand. She would never been able to get over those awful words he had said to her, the words he'd grunted in her ear as he was raping her. Or that ugly snarl that had graced his once handsome features. His words and his ugly face would always haunt her. No, she would never be able to forget what he had done to her.

Aria pulled her rolling cart along behind her as she walked down to the office. She had to make copies of the study guide for all of her classes tomorrow. There was a big test coming up, one that could affect a lot of her student's grades .Her and a few other teachers were the only ones left in the building. She had stayed over again to tutor a student. She didn't mind the long hours. She didn't want to go home to her empty apartment. She didn't want to be alone.

She checked her mailbox while she was there. She saw she had one letter that belonged to the basketball coach, Mr. Hays. She made a mental note to stop by and give it to him. She finished up and collected all her pages, before leaving the office. She headed straight to the gym. She hoped that she caught him in time.

Aria was rendered speechless at what she saw. She wanted to turn back around, but she kept moving forward. Her eyes darted round anxiously in search of Mr. Hays. She didn't see him anywhere. Where was he? Had he gone home already? Luck just wasn't on her side today. She only saw Mr. Fitz without a shirt shooting hoops. She tried hard not to gawk at him. She didn't like it when people gawked at her. His upper torso was beautiful, masculine.

He was made aware of her presence but he didn't acknowledge her. He just kept on shooting hoops into the basketball goal. He moved with speed and grace, his footwork excellent. Every time he aimed at the basketball net, it went in gracefully. He had talent. She saw why he was team captain, why every university wanted him. He was an amazing ball player. She could see that he loved it.

He ran up and down the court without getting winded. The sweat glistened off his beautifully made muscular chest and six-pack abs. He played hard and intensely. She didn't envy his opponents. He moved with a competitive drive, pushing himself harder and harder as he dribbled the ball and took three-point shots. He never missed.

She had never been interested in sports in high school. She had been a bookworm, a do-gooder. She had never found sports appealing. Even then she had been uptight and boring. No wonder she'd never had a boyfriend. Her two serious relationships had been with two guys she had met in college. She had loved Gray Mikaelson dearly. Now Gray was married and had a family of his own.

Their break-up had been an amicable one. They both had wanted different things at the time. She had never faulted him for wanting more, she had wanted more. He even called her from time to time just to see how she was doing. They had been the best of friends before committing to a relationship. She had never regretted being with him. He had been her first. She would always think of him fondly.

Her other serious relationship had been with a guy name Brent Davenport. She had dated him for a year. She had loved him too. Brent had been a painter. He had been very gifted. She still had some of the portraits he'd made of her. They were locked away in storage.

Their break-up had ended in tragedy with Brent dying in a plane crash heading to New York City to sell a collection of his paintings. She had been in class when the cops had shown up and told her. She remembered breaking down and crying her eyes out in their shared apartment off-campus. His death had hit her hard. She had never loss someone she'd actually cared about. Gray was the one who'd gotten her through it. He had been there for her in a number of ways. She would always be grateful to him.

She had had his strength to lean on. She wished things had ended differently, wished Brent was still alive. Wished her and Gray could have made a go of it for a second time. Turns out fate don't work that way. Fate was very fickle. She was deemed to end up alone.

But, she could honestly say she had had two great loves in life. God had given her Gray and Brent. Her moments with them had been special. They were the guys she had let into her heart. They had shown her love she had never known existed. She hadn't known she could love like that, love so unconditionally. That girl who was once so full of light and love was gone. She wasn't coming back.

She hated to interrupt his practice but she had to find out the location to the coach's office. She was still getting use to the layout of the school. Problem was she couldn't get her feet to move. They were rooted to the spot as though they knew something she didn't. She was nervous and she had every right to be. She could feel the waves of anger rolling off Mr. Fitz as he continued to play intensely. She was part of the reason for his mood; her very presence pissed him off. She had a special knack for pissing people off, especially men.

Aria quelled her nerves and moved towards him cautiously, feeling his steel blue gaze with every step she took. He stopped playing basketball to observe her approaching him. Once she joined him in the middle of the court, she met his eyes and willed herself to stay calm no matter how much she wanted to run away. She didn't like to be close to people. She didn't like the way he looked at her, the way he made her feel. She didn't trust him. He gave her a lot of reasons to doubt him. She knew what he wanted from her.

She tried not to flinch as those bedroom eyes of his roamed over her face and then down her body. She suppressed a shudder as his eyes grew bolder and lingered on her full breasts. Sickness and heat engulfed her as she fought to breathe, sighing softly as sweet air rushed to fill her lungs. She wished he wouldn't stare. It scared her, he scared her. Her arm pits began to sweat as perspiration broke out on her brow.

Aria couldn't understand why he found her attractive. She dressed like a spinster for god sakes. She didn't try to look sexy. She didn't want to be thought of as being sexy, desirable. Her face was free of make-up. She didn't wear it. Make-up only brought her extra attention she didn't need. Even though she was thirty-years-old, her face still had a youthful appearance.

"You're very good". She couldn't recognize her own voice. It was much softer than usual. "I can see why your team wins a lot. Is that what you want to do, play basketball professionally?"

He moved a little closer, invading her personal space.

"Why are you even talking to me?" his voice was made of steel that matched his steel blue eyes. "I know how much you hate me".

That was just the point, she didn't hate him.

"I'm your teacher". Aria knew that was a weak excuse as soon as it tumbled out of her mouth. "And for the record, I don't hate you. I barely know you".

He was still angry with her.

"I have to get back to practice". He dismissed her and turned to walk down the other end of the basketball court. "I don't have time for this, especially not for your hot and cold routine towards me".

She felt compelled to follow him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I hurt you," Aria said with remorse. She hadn't meant to hurt him. "It was wrong of me to treat you the way that I have. You didn't deserve it".

He stopped walking and turned to face her again.

"Why do you fear me?" he wasn't angry with her anymore. "Why want you let me near you?"

He wouldn't understand.

She couldn't tell him.

He would pity her.

She didn't want anyone pitying her.

She wouldn't allow detective Wilden to win.

"Those are personal questions I can't answer," Aria murmured and looked away from him. Why couldn't he just let it go? She didn't want him asking her questions about her life. "I have phobias".

That was all she would tell him, all he needed to know. She wanted him to respect her right to privacy.

"That's not good enough," he growled and looked like he wanted to shake some sense into her. "You're still evading what I want to know about you".

She shook her head and met his eyes once more.

"Why can't you just drop it?" he wanted too much from her. "Is it so hard to believe that I want to keep some things a secret? I have that right".

He walked back towards her, allowing his body to brush hers. She trembled against him. She tried to move away from him but he caught her around the waist before she could. His body molded with hers as he stared deeply into her frightened eyes. She couldn't look away from him. She was too afraid he would her hurt her, rape her just like detective Wilden had done.

"I can't let it go because I'm intrigued by you". His voice flowed over her wide ruby lips. "You don't have to be scared of me, I won't ever hurt you".

She was relieved that he didn't try to kiss her or touch her.

"P-please let go of me," Aria whimpered as she tried to tug herself free of his hold on her. She was quite desperate to escape. "I promise not to tell anyone if you let me go".

He stared down at her in mild confusion, shock marring his Ivy League features as he took in how afraid she was of him. Aria wet her sudden dry lips as her big brown eyes pleaded with him. She wanted to get away, wanted him to stop touching her. She didn't like being close to him, to anyone for that matter. Her eyes darted around the gymnasium wildly as she looked for means of escape. She was weak and he was strong.

She couldn't fight him if he were to attack her. She shut her eyes and prayed, prayed that he would release her, that he wouldn't rape her. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain again. It had hurt so badly the last time. She bit the inside of her cheek to swallow the scream that was just on the tip of her tongue. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. She would get through being raped again.

"Shh shh," Mr. Fitz urged consolingly as he pressed his mouth against her temple. She couldn't stop shaking. "I won't hurt you".

She swallowed the bile in her throat as his hard chest came into contact with her breasts.

"What do you want from me?" Aria asked, shamefully crying now. She wasn't able to hold back the tears. "J-just let me go".

He hated to see her cry. He chased the liquid tears away with his fingers. She had the softest skin.

"Please, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry," he spoke to her quietly as he chased more of her tears away. "And I want to sleep with you. I want to kiss those wide red lips of yours. I just want a taste that is all".

She re-opened her eyes and gazed up into his face, her vision blurred by tears. She didn't have a choice. She had to give him what he wanted. He wouldn't let her go unless she did what he asked. She stopped crying and willed herself to be stronger. Her eyes went dead. That's all she felt, dead inside.

Aria forced herself to relax. He wouldn't hurt her too much if she didn't fight. She had to stay calm. She had to. There was no another way out of it. She would allow him to kiss her, but she wouldn't sleep with him. Sex was out of the question. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

"Okay, you can kiss me". Even her voice sounded dead. There was no emotion on her gorgeous face. "But I won't have sex with you. I- I can't do that".

He felt terrible for forcing her, but he wanted to kiss her. He had to know what she tasted like. He needed to feel her, to drink her in. He wanted to kiss from the first time he'd seen her. She had been stunning. She still was. He had never seen a woman made so perfectly. She made him ache, made him yearn for the feel of her skin against his.

For the first time, he wanted to make love to a girl. Just fucking wouldn't be enough. He needed to be buried to the halt inside her. He wanted to do her slow and hard, to make her come. He couldn't hide what he wanted from her. She saw it. He would go really slow. He wanted to feel her inner heat.

"Kissing is a start," he said as he bent his head towards hers and kissed her gently on the mouth, and then he pulled back to see her reaction. She still looked scared. "Either kiss me back, or we won't have a deal".

He knew that he was being cruel. He didn't care. He needed to taste her.

She nodded mutely as she inched closer to his face and stretched up on her tip-toes to join her mouth with his. He groaned as he kissed her back. She breathed in and out through her nostrils, her hands balled into fists at her sides to keep from pulling away. He pushed against her mouth harder, demanding more. She squashed down on the rising panic inside her, bubbling to the surface. She kissed him back hastily, feeling herself cringe as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. After ten seconds he drew back and she sighed with relief that it was over.

"Now will you l-let me go?" Aria asked weakly as she searched his steel blue eyes. They were dark with lust, thick with intense heat. It frightened her. "I did what you wanted".

He was silence for a minute as he thought. Man, she tasted good. She tasted of oranges. He licked his lips, wanting to feel her mouth on his again. She was so sweet. He wanted her.

"I want you," Mr. Fitz rasped as he tightened his hold on her. She tried to jerk away from him as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want you so much".

She couldn't get away. He wouldn't let go of her. She hated being weak. He was incredibly strong as she tried jerking away from him again. It was useless. His hold on her was air tight. She continued to struggle, using her fists and feet as weapons. He blocked every one of her feeble attempts.

"Y-you said you would release me," Aria stammered, choking on her tears. "You'll hurt me if I let you".

He tried soothing her with his voice. It didn't work.

"Don't fight me". He had to be inside her. He couldn't wait. He had to have her. He wouldn't force her. "Just feel me, baby".

His gravelly voice did funny things to her stomach as she went boneless in his arms. He placed a hard kissed against her mouth, before dragging his mouth down to her neck. He sucked her pulse point and she gasped unintentionally, her body straining as sparks of pleasure warmed her insides. His hands were everywhere on her body. She couldn't fight him off, her limbs turning into jelly. He sucked harder as her mouth parted.

She didn't want this. She couldn't want this. He was her student, a minor. His hands worked quickly to free her blouse as his talented fingers roamed over her bra-clad breasts. She squeezed her eyes tight, not wanting to see him as he cupped each of her breasts, his thumbs flicking across her erect nipples. She moaned, hating herself. His hands didn't feel rough or uncaring. It had been so long since she had been touched.

Aria bit her lip to keep from moaning again as the cool air hit her bare breasts. When had he taken her bra off? Hot sensation ran down her spine as he took turns sucking on her nipples, drawing the sensitive buds deeply into his mouth. She unwillingly arched into him, forcing him to take more of her aching nipples. His slick tongue glided over her breasts, bathing her in his saliva as he nibbled and flicked the tiny pebbles. He didn't gnaw her breasts cruelly like detective Wilden had done. She shuddered as she gasped for air.

He kissed a pathway back up her neck, and then he delved his tongue into her opened-mouth. His tongue explored every part of her mouth as though he was digging for lost treasure. His kisses were hot, sensual as he walked her back towards the bleachers. She didn't kiss him back. She didn't want to. She didn't want to feel. She didn't want to feel any of it. She hummed as his brushed the back of his knuckles across her flat belly.

Mr. Fitz broke his mouth away from hers to kiss down her creamy shoulder blades, using one hand to undo the bun that held her long dark straight hair in place. All at once the long silky tresses cascaded down her back. He fisted fistfuls of her hair as he forced her on her knees. He knelt down in front of her and began unzipping her skirt, his fingers stroking the small of her back as he did so. Her heart raced as she fought down a scream. She could do this. She could give him what he wanted. Goose pimples littered her flesh as he reached a hand up to pull down her underwear.

Aria swallowed past the lump in her throat as she felt him tugging at his own shorts. She felt how hot and heavy he was against her thigh. Last minute tears slid past her closed eyelids as she waited for his intrusion into her body. He was way bigger than detective Wilden. She braced herself for pain. It never came as he covered her smaller body with his bigger one. She was grateful he didn't put all his weight on her. She could still breathe.

She shivered at the feel of his skin on hers. He was hot. She couldn't believe how hot he was. He was like a furnace. She sought more of his heat as he nestled himself in-between her quivering thighs. She bit her lip again and tensed up as he placed the head of his cock at her wet entrance.

He groaned into the side of her neck as he pushed inside her slowly but not all the way, stretching her to accommodate his size. She flinched at the mild pain she felt. He was so huge. He flexed his hips to experiment with how far he could go inside of her and she moaned weakly. Seconds ticked by before he pushed all the way in and she gasped and gripped his back with her tiny hands. He pulled out slowly, before rushing back in, filling her to the halt as she screamed.

He soothed her whimpers and kissed her mouth. His voice was so kind, so gravelly as she opened her eyes and stared up into his handsome face. There was no malice in his beautiful steel blue eyes. He kept the connection as he began moving inside her. She found wonder in the way he bowed his head and bit his bottom lip. His thrusts weren't harsh but slow, patient as she moved to his rhythm. She didn't want this, but her body had a mind of its own. She cried out when pleasure coursed through her veins and forced her to arch up into him.

He answered her back with a cry of his own as he rode her hard, pounding her so good that she cried out for a second time. He rested his forehead against hers and crushed his lips to hers. She didn't know why she kissed him back. He wasn't hurting her. He stroked his tongue with hers, plunging into her harder and deeper. She had never felt pleasure such as this. She couldn't stop moaning, couldn't stop herself from feeling him even if she wanted to. She knew she would hate herself afterwards.

Her hips bucked and she arched her back, losing herself to the intense orgasm that took hold of her body. He moaned and spilt his semen deep inside her. What was that? Why did her body betray her? She had never wanted sex. She tore her eyes from his. She wanted to shut him out. She wanted to forget what they had just done. He was her student, a minor. She wanted to die on the spot.

She could feel his burning gaze but she didn't look at him. He called her name but she didn't answer. She hated the sound of his voice. She flinched when he caressed her face. How could she have enjoyed what he had done to her? Detective Wilden had been right, she was a dirty slut. He sighed and pulled out of her. She sucked in a sharp breath from the simple act. She was so sore.

He shuffled to his feet and pulled her along with him. She pushed away from him and got dress. He watched her the entire time. She avoided his eyes. He knew. He knew she had liked it.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" his voice sounded loud in the gymnasium. "It's the least I could do".

Why did that sound so horrible?

"No, I can manage". She ran a hand through her long dark hair, before zipping up her skirt. "Now that I have given you what you wanted, will you leave me alone?"

She still wouldn't meet his eyes. Her hands shook as she buttoned up her blouse.

"I liked what we just did," Mr. Fitz said as walked over to her and helped her with her blouse. "And I know that you liked it too. It wasn't just me".

She jumped when his fingers grazed hers.

"Don't". Aria knocked his hands aside. She didn't want his help. "I need to go".

He grabbed his discarded t-shirt off the bleachers and pulled it over his head.

"You scare me too," he revealed quietly as he toyed with a strand of her silky hair. She looked at him. What did he mean? "I still want you even now".

Her eyes grew bigger than their normal size as she bent over to put her heels back on her feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Fitz," Aria said emotionless as she reached for her rolling cart, and then she wheeled it around and headed for the exit. "Try not to be late to class again".

She looked back over her shoulder at him. He still stood in the same spot. His expression stilled her breath and she wet her ruby lips anxiously. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone. His expression said it all. One time wouldn't be enough. He wanted her again. His steel blue eyes held hers, darkening as she swayed her hips. She dragged her eyes away and hurried out the gym.

**I really loved the way that this chapter turned it. It was very challenging to write, but I hope I did a good job with it. Please review and let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**No Regrets**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Ezra**_

Ezra couldn't get the taste of Ms. Montgomery out of his mouth or the smell of her skin off his body. He hugged the side of the shower and enjoyed as the water trickled down his skin. She had been tight, so wet for him. He could still feel her fingernails digging into his back. Her sweet beautiful moans had egged him on and he'd responded by pushing into her deeper, harder, ridding her incredibly hard. God, she had been starved for him. He'd never come inside any woman, but he had wanted to come deep inside her. She was the first woman he'd slept with without a condom.

Ms. Montgomery was the best he'd ever had. He wanted her again. She had held on tight to him. Her wide ruby lips hadn't let him go. He had never made a girl moan so much. She had come apart in his arms. He'd never enjoyed sex so much. One time with her wouldn't be enough for him.

He needed more of her. He couldn't leave her alone after being inside her. Her hold on him scared the shit out of him. He shouldn't want any female so much. But that was just the point; Ms. Montgomery wasn't just any female. She was a rare edition. She was hard to come by, hard to get. Being attracted to her was dangerous.

Ezra didn't do attachments. Ms. Montgomery had the power to destroy him. She could change him. He didn't want that. He'd taken a risk by sexing her up in the gym. They could have been caught by janitors.

He wanted to have some fun with her, not get her fired. He'll have to be more careful next time. Hell, if there would be a next time. He didn't think so. That didn't mean he wouldn't get her to change her mind. He had thought she'd hated him. Women didn't sleep with guys they disliked. She confused him.

He still couldn't believe she had actually allowed him inside her. She had smelled so good, had tasted good as well. He liked kissing her, feeling her lush lips on his. He licked his lips salaciously and groaned and became hard just from the thought of her touch. He had wanted to stay buried inside her walls. He hadn't planned on fucking her like that, especially not in a fucking gymnasium where they could have been spotted.

Ezra stepped out from the spray of the shower and dried off with a towel. He didn't wait for his hair to dry as he swiftly pulled a shirt over his head, pushed his legs through a pair of jeans, and thrusted his feet into his sneakers, before heading out the front door. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him but he had to see her again. He had to see her even if she didn't want to see him. It had only been a few hours since their last encounter. He just wanted to speak with her, to see if she would tell him a little about herself.

He wasn't asking for much. Of course he wanted to have sex with her again, but for now all he wanted to do was talk to her. He shook off the memory of being deep inside her. It wouldn't do him any favors if he thought about having sex with her again. He couldn't go there. He blew out a breath and ran a hand through his wet hair. He took a right at the stop light, then another right, before Ms. Montgomery's apartment complex came into view. He got out and walked up to her building, his body tensed with every step he took.

He raised his hand and knocked on the apartment's green door. He listened to her footsteps as she approached the door. Would she leave him standing out there? Would she slam the door in his face once she realized it was him at the door, or would she call the cops on him? He was trespassing on private property. He waited for what felt like minutes before she decided to open the door. He exhaled as he caught sight of the stunning face behind the door. Had he really been holding his breath? He was losing it big time. He didn't get nervous when it came to females.

Steel blue eyes met her bight brown ones as she stepped aside to allow him into the apartment. He was shocked by her action but didn't let it show on his face. He played it cool. He squeezed through the door, letting his hard body brush up against hers. He ignored the small audible gasp that left her mouth as his body came into contact with hers. His gaze swept over the familiar apartment, before his eyes flickered back over to her. She looked fresh-faced, dressed in a loose blouse and comfortable slacks, and her small delicate feet were bare. His dick swelled inside his jeans as an urge to fuck her crossed his conscious.

She trembled slightly but kept her eyes on him. She didn't back away or run from him. He knew she could read the want in his eyes. He wasn't trying to hide it. He wanted to her again. He wanted her to know that. She needed to know how much it scared the shit out of him to want her so badly it hurt.

Ezra walked confidently towards her but she filched and moved an inch back against the wall. He cursed underneath his breath. It inked him that she was still frightened of him. He wouldn't hurt her. Hadn't he proven that earlier? He stayed rooted in place, his steel blue eyes swarming with questions. Questions he knew she would never answer. Why was she so hot towards him one minute and then cold the next? Her bipolar behavior pissed him off.

He clamped down on his rising temper. He didn't usually lose his temper but Ms. Montgomery had a way of testing his patience. Why did she always make him out to be the bad guy? Was he not good enough for her? She wouldn't be the first girl to think that. Ezra had had his fair share of good girls who'd wanted to stick it to their fathers by dating a bad boy. He and those other girls had both gotten something out of the deal. He hated how she thought him to be so small, beneath her. Had she found out his secret, that his whole entire life was a lie?

"Don't worry I'm not here to fuck you". The words sounded so bitter on his tongue. "I wouldn't want to get you all sweaty again".

She folded her arms over breasts and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Don't speak that way to me". Her reddened cheeks showed how upset she was. "Why are you here? I want you to leave right this second".

He snorted and leaned back against the opposite wall and crossed his ankles and got comfortable.

"What way?" he challenged. "If you want me gone so badly, then why did you invite me in?"

She ran frustrated fingers through her long dark hair, tousling the lustrous strands as they tumbled back down her back.

"Vulgar, I don't like it," she snapped. He filed that knowledge away for later. He really hadn't wanted to upset her. "And I only invited you in because I didn't want people to see you at my door. I don't get much company".

No surprise there. The woman was a freaking recluse.

"I'm sorry I offended you," Ezra apologized, holding his hands up in a gesture that he'd meant no harm. "Do I embarrass you, teacher? It's cool if you're ashamed of being seen with me".

He tried to mask his hurt with a charming smile and a twinkle in his steel blue eyes. He wouldn't show just how much her comment had bothered him. Of course he wasn't good enough for a woman as sophisticated as her. Sure, he had good looks but he was still considered white trash. He couldn't escape his past. Only a few people knew the truth about him.

"What? No". He couldn't fool her. She had the power to see deep inside him, to see beyond the anger. "I just don't want to give my neighbors anything to gossip about. I like my privacy just fine thank you very much".

He was glad that wasn't the case.

"They're that nosy, huh?" he asked with a laugh. "I can't be your first guy visitor. I'm sure you get plenty of men knocking on your door".

She motioned to the guy who lived just across from her, and the woman who lived next door.

"Very. You don't even know the half of it," she said with a small smile lining her ruby lips. "And believe it or not, you are the first guy that I've allowed into my apartment since moving here".

He liked hearing that.

"I must be the exception then". He gave her another one of his charming smiles. His steel blue eyes were lighter, happier as he engaged her in harmless conversation. "I seem to have that effect on all the ladies".

She bit her lip and rolled her eyes. He chuckled at the picture she made. She was stunning, sexy as hell with her hair hanging loose like it was. He still remembered the feel of her hair against his skin. Remembered the way it smelled of oranges just like her. He remembered the softness, the smooth texture against his palms.

"I bet you do," Ms. Montgomery said quietly as she avoided his gaze. "I bet all the girls are at your beck and call".

What was she implying? Was she jealous? She couldn't be. He knew he was a whore. Those other girls had meant nothing to him. They had only been an easy lay. So what, he'd slept around a lot, but he didn't' want her knowing that. He didn't want her thinking any less of him then she already did.

"I didn't care about those other girls". He didn't know why he was explaining himself to her. He did what he wanted. No questions asked. "Sex doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be for fun, or to blow off some steam".

She gave him a thoughtful look before speaking,

"Why don't you let yourself get close to anymore?" she asked as she met his eyes again. "I bet you get pretty lonely".

He felt his temper rising again. She had double standards. She could ask him personal questions, but she didn't want him asking her personal questions. Why was that? He didn't get her. Why was she making it so hard for him to know her? No other woman had ever intrigued him the way that Ms. Montgomery had. They hadn't kept his attention long enough. He had grown easily bored with them.

"Why did you let me touch you? He asked as he redirected the conversation. "Are you attracted to me?"

She frowned as she tore her eyes away from his.

"I don't know," she whispered and ran another hand through her dark locks. "And I don't know the answer to that question either".

She was scared. He was scared too. He didn't like the way she made him feel.

"I liked touching you, kissing you," he said in a gravelly voice as he stared at her intensely. "I liked being inside you".

She swallowed and stared back at him.

"You should leave," she said breathlessly and stepped towards the door. "It's getting late and I don't want you late for classes tomorrow".

Was she serious? He didn't give a fuck about being on time for school tomorrow. Why was she ignoring what they had done? He couldn't pretend that they didn't have sex just hours before. He couldn't get the smell of her off his skin, or the taste of her out of his mouth. She had planted her scent on him. He wouldn't pretend like it didn't happen when it had happened. He had been inside her, thrusted inside her, and had made her come undone around him.

"What if I don't want to leave?" Ezra asked as he stalked towards her. She didn't flinch this time. He wanted to kiss her, to kiss those lushes ruby lips of hers, to have her taste fill his mouth again. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as he got closer. He rested his head against hers and inhaled her smell, groaning as the scent of oranges rushed up his nostrils. She was gasping, panting slightly as his nose brushed her soft creamy cheek. Was he imaging it? Did she want him too? He could never tell with her. She hid so much from him. "Let me stay the night. I promise to leave first thing in the morning".

She shook her head, having lost all sense to speak. She shuddered and jumped as his mouth grazed her ear, teasing it with his breath. She smelled so damned good. He was going to fuck her so hard. He nibbled on her ear sensuously, drawing a soft moan from her lips. He nibbled harder and she gasped and clutched his arm and dug her nails in. Yeah, he wanted her just like that, wrapped around him. He needed for her to invite him inside of her.

All she had to say is yes, to give him the okay. He would do all the rest. God, he was so hard, so ready to explode. He needed to be inside her inner walls, plunging deep. He wanted to come deep inside her again, to feel as she squeezed him tight. He placed the palm of his hand up against the wall and maneuvered his body, wanting her to feel how hard his dick was and how hard she made him. She gasped again and her head fell back against the wall in a daze. He combed his fingers through her silk like hair, moving it aside to press his mouth against her throat.

She moaned deep and moaned again as he kissed around her collarbone and tasted her with his tongue. She was so sweet, as tangy as his tongue swirled around her neck and sucked the flesh there. He wanted her to say his name, to yell it out in ecstasy as he took her hard. He spelled his name out with his tongue and marked her as his. She belonged to him. Every inch of her was his. He didn't want a commitment, but god how he wanted her, wanted her to be his in every way that counted. He moved back up towards her throat and placed a light kiss there.

"W-what do you want?" she asked when she had found her voice. "We shouldn't do this again. I c-can't… it's not right, what we're doing isn't right".

Fuck what was right.

"Tell me you want me inside you," he groaned out as he flicked his tongue against her hot sensitive skin. "Tell me you want this, that you want me".

She shook her head no and tightened her grip on him.

"I don't want this," Aria breathed out and then moaned deeply. "P-please just go".

He couldn't. He had to be inside her.

"I can't," Ezra spoke heavily against her throat as his hands fumbled with his jeans. "And I don't think you really want me to".

He released his hard pulsating dick and stroked himself base to tip while his other hand pulled down her slacks. He was glad to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He slid his fingers over her wet swollen folds and she whimpered. He opened her wide and pushed two fingers inside her and she gasped out, moaning when he began thrusting in and out of her. She wasn't quite wet for him yet. He pressed harder against her clit and stimulated her as much as he could. She was wet in a matter of seconds. He kissed her hard on the mouth and withdrew his fingers from her body.

"Place your arms around my neck, baby," Ezra croaked against her lips. "And then wrap your legs behind my back".

She did as he asked without resistance, no longer caring at what they were about to do. He guided his hard cock to her watery entrance and nudged his way inside as he swallowed her scream. He sank even deeper into her depths, pushing all the way in and he cursed at the tight fit. She was so wet, so fucking tight around him. He felt a tightness in his balls as she squeezed her inner walls around him, drawing him in closer. Fuck, he was locked in deep.

He took her hard and fast against the wall, sucking on her breasts and nipples through the blouse. He hadn't bothered to take her bra or blouse off. She gasped and moaned the whole time, her dark long hair curtaining her face from him. She tightened her arms around his neck and held on tight as his skin slapped against hers. Plunged into her much deeper, pounding her harder as he forced them back against the wall. She cried out and then came hard around him.

"Fuck," he groaned as he let her down and turned her so that she was facing the wall. "Not yet".

She was still nursing her orgasm when he took her from behind. He slid in and out of sleek walls. She pushed her butt up and pressed back against him, again and again. He found that he liked this angle much better as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her. He kissed the back of her neck, his panting growing harsher as he pounded her hard. He wanted to come or he would die trying.

Ezra grasped her around the waist and held her still as he bit down on her shoulder gently. She trembled and moaned. He didn't know how much longer he would last if he kept on thrusting inside her heated tight walls. She arched back into him as her hand clawed at the wall in front of her. He laced his fingers with hers as he bowed his head and bit his lip and fucked her so very hard still. He roared and spurted his come deep within in her walls. She hummed and relaxed against the wall and felt as his semen traveled up to her womb. They remained locked together for a very long time.

Once he was able to steady himself he moved from her and pulled up his jeans. She stayed silent and kept herself pressed to the wall. Was she regretting what they had done? He hoped that she wasn't. He knew that he wanted something with her, but he didn't know what. He wasn't ready for a serious relationship. He didn't do relationships.

Ezra didn't care that she was a teacher or that he was her student and a minor. That didn't bother him. He didn't care that she was older. He liked having sex with her. It was fun. Them having sex didn't have to mean anything. But he knew that Ms. Montgomery would want more from him. She would want a commitment and he just couldn't give her that.

He was afraid to touch her, to make a real connection with her. Ms. Montgomery was the serious type. He'd known that upon meeting her. He cursed inwardly. He had screwed up. She finally turned around and looked at him. She was so god damned sexy in all her afterglow glory. He became hard for her again.

What did she want him to say?

He did what he always did when things became too serious, he cut and ran. He gave her one last look, before he walked out the apartment. Her deep gut-wrenching sobs didn't escape his ears as he jogged towards his truck. He wouldn't turn back around to check on her. He wouldn't sleep with her again. This had to be the last time.

**Please review if you loved this chapter! I know I did. I'm starting to love this new version of Aria and Ezra. It's different. And I'll be updating again pretty soon since I have a week off from school. I know you guys will be happy about that. Thanks so much for all the support that this story is generating. I really didn't think that this story would get all this love. It really does make me happy that you enjoy it so much. **


End file.
